


Pendentverse Tutorial

by Lunavere



Category: Tutorial - Fandom
Genre: Independent/Dependent Variables, Pendentverse, tutorial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunavere/pseuds/Lunavere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title implies, this is a tutorial over the alternate universe I created called Pendentverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Independents and Dependents

Independents and Dependents 

This universe is split into two groups.  One is the Independent group and the other is the Dependent group.  Many people assume that this is like the Alpha/Omega dynamics of the Omegaverse AU, but there are numerous key differences between them.  For instance, their sex roles are not determined by their Independent/Dependent roles.  A male Dependent with a female Independent wouldn't be pegged (unless that's their particular fetish).  Same with two males or two females - roles have nothing to do with sexual preferences whatsoever, and the bedroom is a private affair... after a point (more on that later).

 

Independents

As explained in “Ego Versus Eros,” “Independents show a tendency to be extroverted, protective, ambitious, and confident.  However, they are also more likely to be arrogant, possessive, sentimental, proud, hot-headed, procrastinators, and close-minded.”   Independents could easily be interpreted as the breadwinners and the ones that control society, but it must be noted that this does not necessarily have to be the case.

Also, although Independent are treated in a preferred manner, they also have their own pressures based off expectations.  For instance, Independents are usually not "team players" because they feel as though they should be able to work through everything on their own.  Being criticized is a particularly rough blow.  This mindset is provided to them through TV shows, movies, and novels.  (I particularly like to think that Pendentverse soap operas are the worst offenders of this crime.)  The fact, though, remains that Independents are seen as superior; therefore, when they are not, it's a particularly strong blow.

And Independent is expected to "claim" a Dependent before they reach 25.  They can claim only one Dependent at a time, but if their Dependent passes, they may - if they choose - claim another.

 

Dependents

Dependents “have a tendency to be introverted, nurturing, accommodating, submissive, and romantic.  That does not outweigh their other characteristics, though.  Dependents are the ones who are reliable, proactive, team players, logical, considerate, open-minded, and faithful.”  Obviously, these are tendencies, and that a person can have both aspects but lean more towards one than the other.

Dependents all have a square tattoo, which will be explained in detail later, on their back, right shoulder.  However, I wanted to note here that Dependents often deal with harassment from Independents if they are unclaimed.

Unlike Independents, Dependents do not have a lot of pressure on them to improve their quality of life.  A Dependent, for instance, never has to hold a job or go to college.  They are anticipated to be more of the "homemakers" because of this, though (yes, regardless of gender).  But because of the lack of pressure, Dependents find it easier to work together.  They are used to criticism - although in some cases, a Dependent never will be good enough, and this is something they have to deal with/fight.  And because they pursue what they want, they are usually more committed than their Independent counterparts.

If their Independent passes, a Dependent may choose whether or not to be claimed by another.  They do not have to be reclaimed, though, if they do not wish.

 

Independent/Dependent Fashion

Independent fashion is the same as our fashion in the real world, and nothing has to be taken into account when thinking about their clothing.

Dependent fashion has one simple alteration from our current fashion.  Their tops have a hole in the back in order to reveal their tattoo.  There are two types of cuts for these holes – one that reveals the black lining of the tattoo and one that doesn’t.  Many designs are created in order to bring attention to this tattoo, so let your imagination go wild here.  Dependents are to keep their tattoos visible as often as possible, which is the reason for their special fashion.  For obvious reasons, though, rain jackets and coats do not have this hole in the back.

 

Falsfying Statuses

Once the Dependent or Independent have their status, they have to be honest and forthright with it.  Hiding the status, whether it is through a Dependent's marker or an Independent forging one or lying on an application, is considered a federal crime and is usually pursued by the courts as a fraudulent case.  The perpetrator can be fined up to £3,000 ($4000) for the first time.  Repeat offenses add additional fines and up to two years in prison.  Upon the third offense, the perpetrator could possibly face up to ten years in prison.


	2. The I.D. Test, Independent-Dependent Numbers, and Dependent Markers

The I.D. Test

At 13 years of age, each person is required to take the Independent-Dependent Test (or I.D. Test), which is an extensive personality test.  What is important to note is that intelligent is not taken into account.  This is a strictly personality-based assessment.

There are government buildings set up specifically for taking this test.  The person takes the test alone - partly to see how they react to the atmosphere of being in this life-defining moment without any moral support.  The test has two parts: a written and an oral test.  The written test asks a series of questions, and the test taker must write, in detail, how they would react.  When they are done with that, they then click a button, and their oral test with a psychologist begins.  (Please note, a psychologist's I.D. status isn't important for the test.)  This entire test is recorded on camera as well.

These results are then sent away to a government branch, which analyses everything sent and mails the results to the test taker.  With these results is the proper paperwork for filing as either an Independent or Dependent.  By the time the person has turned 14, they need to have filed their paperwork and received either their Independent or Dependent number (explained below).

This year-long time limit gives a person the opportunity to contest the results and retake the I.D. Test for a fee.

 

Independent/Dependent Numbers 

Think of these as social security numbers.  They are nine numbers long in the following format: XX-XXX-XXXX.  Once a person has their number, they are used in every aspect of that person’s life.  They can be asked for on medical information sheets, dating/match-making websites, job applications, school applications, housing requests, etc. in order to ensure that the person is not falsifying information.  (For instance, there are Dependent-only housing areas and Independent-only jobs.)

To be in possession of a fake number is the equivalent of a Class A misdemeanor in the United States.  (I am, unfortunately, unable to find a UK equivalent.) 

 

Dependent’s Tattoo - AKA "Marker"

Upon their 14th birthday, Dependents go to the hospital and have an empty box inked onto the back of their right shoulder in black ink.  Trained specialists, who ensure that each tattoo looks identical to any other, make these tattoos.  The process is simple (albeit painful), and the Dependent is usually in and out in a few hours.  The moment they get their tattoo, though, they are expect to dress accordingly.  This means that if they don't have a dependent shirt with them, the hospital will provide them with one that they have to wear out.

There are several designs for Dependent Markers, all of them having a different significance.  They are as follows:

1)   Empty - An empty tattoo means that the Dependent hasn’t been claimed (a process later explained).  Think of it as an “I’m single!” sign posted on their backs, although this doesn’t necessarily mean that they are interested in being in a relationship.

2)   Filled – When a Dependent has been claimed, the space inside the border is filled with the Independent’s family crest and initials.  Whether you want this in full colour (which is what I always imagine) or not is up to you.  Of course, it will depend on financial status as well as skin colour of the character in mind.

3)   Dove and ivy – When an Independent passes away, a dove is placed above the top of the tattoo and ivy down the sides.  This is to show that the Dependent was claimed and mourns the loss of their Independent.

4)   Black box – There might be a case that when an Independent passes away, the Dependent will not mourn and, in fact, want to delete that person from his or her life.  Their tattoo will then be filled with black ink, the family crest and initials erased for forever.  This, however, is a truly unusual tattoo to have, and it normally brings about more questions than anything.

It's important to note that if a Dependent loses their Independent and decide to be claimed again, only the initials on their back can be marked through and the new initials tattooed above.  Tattooing an entirely new family crest is generally not practices, although the famous/rich can easily (and often do) have a tattoo removed and redone to have a new family crest there.  Usually, though, a Dependent will wear a ring on their left ring finger to solidify that they are claimed again.


	3. Claiming/Displays

“Claiming” Process/Displays

The claiming process has two steps, which can be interchangeable depending on what you would prefer. One step is for the tattoo to be filled (explained in the previous chapter). The second part is to have a Display.

 

A “Display” is the consummation (sexual intercourse) of a claiming in front of a number of witnesses and is considered a rite of passage for a couple. I would recommend that this be your first step, but as I said, to each their own.

The display is not there to humiliate the Dependent. I repeat: a display is NOT intended to humiliate/embarrass the Dependent. The display is to test the Independent and force them to prove that they can, in fact, bring pleasure to their lover even in an unusual situation. It is to reveal the true intimacy between the two, and most of the pressure remains namely on the Independent. To not have a Dependent experience pleasure during this time is a huge humiliation to the Independent, as it shows that they are incompetent in that area.  Of course, this means that a Dependent will fake their pleasure to help their Independent save face.

There are two types of displays:  
1) Private Displays – Private displays are just as the name implies: a small group in a private setting. The minimum amount of witnesses at a display is two, as they have to both sign papers and swear to they did see the display. These are the more usual displays for the common folk.  
2) Public Displays – The less common form is a public display. Usually, celebrities, royalty, nobility, etc. are expected to give a public display to prove their commitment to each other. These can be either televised or done in a more public setting, such as a theatre.  Once a public display is over, though, the Dependent is forced to splay their legs and allow any audience members who want to approach and confirm consummation.  Touching during this portion is strictly prohibited.

However, the type of display is usually decided by the couple together.  Celebrities can have private displays just as commoners can have public ones.  A public display in smaller towns, though, is considered the entertainment for the night, and you can guarantee that everyone who can be there is going to be there.

  

Claiming is a process to be taken seriously as there is no version of a "divorce" in this AU.  As mentioned before, the only way to claim/be claimed a second time is if the partner passes away.  There is also a loophole: if a person has gone missing for over a year, the partner remaining can file for their partner to be considered deceased so they can go on with their lives.  It is not uncommon for a Dependent and Independent to agree that going "missing" is the right course of action.  Naturally, it is the Dependent who has to go, given how an Independent is usually entrenched in a community.  But then that Independent can claim another later.  Think of this as a pseudo-

If the person is willing to bend the rules, there are other ways to escape their claiming.  One could have papers forged for them, get a new, very illegal I.D. number, and do a "back alley" removal of the tattoo, as it is illegal for citizens to have tattoos removed.  Tattoo removing technology is, of course, incredibly advanced in this AU due to its content.  


	4. Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An asterisk ( * ) means that these questions were added to the previous tutorial.

1) Would you mind if I wrote a fiction using this universe?

\--- Of course not!  That is why I decided to write this tutorial, so people could use it for their own works.

 

2) Would you mind if I wrote a story not in the Sherlock fandom with this Universe?

\--- Once again, of course not!  Whatever universe you want to use this in, use it!

 

3) Would you mind if I wrote a story that -insert certain trope or idea here-?

\--- This universe is open for your personal interpretation of it.  If you want to create a world where Dependents are courted formally by Independents, go for it.  If you want a more angsty situation where Dependents can be rejected and be placed in coping centres, have at it.  All you have to do is make sure that you explain the society of your world to your readers so they know what is normal and what isn't!

 

4) How do you think the Army would handle the clothing? Do you think they would want to keep the tattoo's covered at all times or just out in the field?*

\--- Because this is a government-sanctioned idea, they would want to give at least the appearance of a united kingdom.  One way of doing this would to have all branches of the military fully support the categorization.  Therefore, they would only want the tattoos covered out in the field. But on base or during private time, they would have their tattoos uncovered.

 

5) How does claiming come up? Do the Independent and the Dependent date like normal, until the Independent brings up their intent, or is it a little like a 'we know on sight we want to try' sort of thing?

\--- That actually only depends on the type of story you want to write.  If you want a "love at first sight" kind of story then you would do the latter.  If you wanted something more like what "Ego versus Eros" did, you would do the former.  However, there's no set way about getting around to becoming claimed, just as there is no set way for a person to get around to being married.

 

6) And the display generally comes first to test compatibility?

\--- Yes, the Display should come first (despite the fact that it didn't in "Ego versus Eros").  Displaying is there to 1) test compatibility and 2) to finish up the proper paperwork, which has to have the Display witness signatures, in order to get the tattoo created.  The tattoo is permanent, after all, and the physical and most important symbol of a claiming.

  

7) Say that the Independent and Dependent get tired of each other and divorce? Do they then black out the tattoo? And if the Dependent wanted to get remarried (for lack of better term) Do they use white ink over the blacked out tattoo?*

\---Actually, there's no divorcing in this AU. Think of it as the same as mating in Omegaverse - you can't really take that back - and claiming is taken seriously.  This means that either one of them has to pass away or one has to flee and get false papers, get the tattoo removed if they have one, and the likes.  I didn't do this because I'm against divorce, but I find that it makes it far more interesting to have to be clandestine about it all and to see characters interact when they have no way out.  Maybe it's just me.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever attempt at a tutorial, and I doubt I did a good job of it. It is, of course, subject to updates depending on questions asked. So feel free to ask me anything that you don't quite understand!
> 
> Do not copy/duplicate.


End file.
